Various systems are known for loading or delivering flowable materials in bulk, the delivering or loading of such materials in those cases creating a considerable amount of dust. According to one of these systems, the loading chute consists of an extensible bellows with internally placed telescope tubes, on the lowermost end of which an outlet cone is secured. The outlet cone is closed by a vertically movable closure cone, and may be opened by lowering this closure cone. According to another system, disclosed in EP-A-0073349, a number of guide cones for the flowable material are used, said guide cones being placed above each other and mutually connected through chains, and are nested in each other in the retracted position of the loading chute. These guide cones for flowable material are placed inside a bellows, to the lowermost end of which the outlet cone is secured. Closing or opening of the loading chute is achieved by means of a separate mechanism at the uppermost end of the loading chute. In the case of damage to one of the parts of the loading chute, e.g. one of its uppermost guide cones for flowable material, it is necessary to remove each and every component from below upwardly in order to replace the damaged element; this requires a great amount of work, hence also a corresponding amount of time and funds.